Ben's Crisis
by Kingcoleiv
Summary: Ben, Max and Gwen now live in a home and going through their life. Ben no longer has the omnitrix and everything is at peace. this is the real life of ben, gwen, and max. Rating may go up. Ben X Gwen pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Ben's crisis.

It was a warm day and ben was getting up, he already made his bed and brushed his teeth, but he could not find something that was dear to him.

"Where is my watch!" he screamed looking all in his room, after a few minutes of looking he was sweating and throwing clows all over his room.

"Where is it! I need it now!" Is all he could say until someone poked him on the shoulder. Ben screamed so loud in fright the house shook a little.

"Who is there!" screamed ben, but he then realized it was Gwen with her hands over her ears saying "You scream like a girl!" Ben giggled and said "at least I aint one". Ben got a hit to the back of the head as a reward of saying that.

"Boys.." Mumbled Gwen as she started to walk off. Ben got so mad about the watch he hit his table leaving a big crack in it, right as he did that he heard something metal fall from his tv in his room.

"Really" is all that ben could say when he picked up his watch from the floor and noticed his room was a mess. "ill clean it la-" Grandpa max walked in and said "not later, now." Ben grunted and started to pick up the clothes.

Kitchen

Max got the eggs and some bacon out of the refrigerator and started the oven putting it on the right degrees. Gwen on the other hand was in her room writing notes in her journal about what already happened today, and getting her clothes folded and neat for today.

After about twenty two minutes ben walked out of his room and he said quietly "done." Gwen walked past his room to see his room was almost looked decent for once. "good job dweeb" she said in a jealous attitude.

Ben giggled and the two headed towards the kitchen to see grandpa max putting eggs on plates and getting coffee, the two 'cousins' went to the fridge and got some orange juice.

"Funny, you don't usually drink orange juice Gwen" said ben confused. Gwen rolled her eyes and pointed to an empty 2 liter of Lemonade. "Ohhh…" said ben while laughing a little bit.

The three sat down at the table and prepared their forks and drinks and began to eat. Ben started a conversation saying "So, how has everyone been?" Gwen shrugged her shoulders and said "good, how about you grandpa?" Max leaned back and yawned saying "alright, how about you been ben?" Ben also leaned back and said "average" Gwen and max nodded and continued eating.

"Ben, aren't you going to eat anything? Ben shook his head and said "nah, still full from last night's pizza." Gwen chuckled and said "yea you ate 8 slices." Ben rolled his eyes and headed to his room. Before he got out of sight he said "Hey Gwen, can I get on your laptop?" Gwen nodded her head and ben went by the window and started up the laptop.

Ben got on the laptop and started searching through pictures and videos. "heh, that's funny" said ben as he was watching a video about rush hour 3.

After 7 minutes Gwen finished her breakfast and so did max, max went to the living room of their house and Gwen went to Ben's room to see him on the laptop laughing and pointing. "Hey ben, can I ask you question." Said Gwen quickly, Ben responded saying "what do you need cousin?" Gwen nodded and said "Please, don't look at my computer journal, alright?" Ben nodded and said "I wont." Gwen nodded and went to her room.

Gwen's room

Gwen was on her bed looking out the window and admiring the sunlight, she looked at her clock saying '10:32 AM' Gwen sighed and turned towards her journal thinking about adding something to it.

After a minute of thinking she got her journal and opened the journal to page 264.

_Day 264: yet another day._

_Today me, ben, and grandpa went to the arcade and bought pizza, mostly we watched tv and did the same ol' routine. But something strange is about how I been acting for some reason, I noticed I became more nice. Well what ever, that's what happened today._

Gwen sighed and started to work on page 265.

_Day 265: same ol' same ol'_

_So far, we ate breakfast and- _

Gwen was interrupted writing when she heard a knock on a door. She sighed and said "come in." After a few seconds the door opened to see ben with her laptop putting it on her table saying "Alright, im going to my room to take a nap. If you need anything you know the drill." Gwen nodded and said "poke you in the head until you awake?" Ben nodded and said "thanks." Gwen turned back to her journal and sighed saying "best I take a nap too."

Gwen put down her journal and got back into her sleeping clothes and went to sleep.

Ben's room

Ben jumped out of bed, he had a horrible nightmare i seemed. "Stupid omnitrix!, its causing me to have nightmares!" Ben sighed and looked over to the clock to see it had been 3 hours. he was shocked and said "better wake everyone else up."

Ben got his normal clothes and walked out the door to bump into Gwen. "Oh, sorry" said Gwen yawning. Ben shrugged his shoulders and said "no prob." the to walked down the hallway and saw grandpa on the couch snoring.

Ben laughed, "Wow, suprised that did not wake me up!" Gwen giggled and said "haha, nice one." Grandpa moved slightly and continued to snore.

Ben and Gwen went over to the table in the kitchen and got a glass of water. "Sleeping makes me so dang thirsty!" said ben a little ticked off, but laughing at the same time. Gwen nodded while taking a drink of water and said "Ahhhh.. i have to agree, but this water is good." Ben nodded and said "indeed."

Gwen got up and went into the living room and turned on the television and leaned back on the leather couch saying "life is good." Ben nodded but then shook his head saying "one problem, im going to turn the heat down." Gwen nodded and said "its warm in here, why does grandpa have a jacket on, and on the couch?" Ben got to the other side of the couch and picked up a beer can. "This." Gwen giggled and said "i always knew he had a secret!" Ben laughed and sat down next to Gwen watching the Television, they were watching Mad Tv.

After a few laughs from Gwen and Ben, Grandpa max yawned and sat up saying "what time is it?" Ben took his hands out of his pocket and looked at his watch saying "2:45 PM." Grandpa Max grunted and said "Alright, well i got to go to bank." Gwen replied saying "alright, hey could you stop by the little store and get us some lemonade?"

Grandpa Max nodded and said "sure thing." Gwen handed max 10 dollars and relaxed on the couch, not paying any attention to the television or what was on.

Ben scooted over and said while taking his t-shirt off "Its too warm in here, do you mind?" Gwen shrugged and said "Dont care." Ben took his shirt off and grandpa walked out the door while Gwen laid down on the couch and crossed her legs saying "wheres the remote?" Ben shrugged and got up and started looking, so did Gwen.

They looked around the room and yet again bumped into each other, "oh, sorry again" said Ben. Gwen said "its no problem." Ben Started to look again and so did Gwen.

After a few minutes the two finally found the remote and Ben sat down first, Gwen looked up and saw Ben already changing the channels. "Hey, you dont wait for noone dont you?" Ben giggled and said "Dweeb" Gwen sighed and smacked Ben across the face then snatched the remote saying "I only can say that!" Between giggling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Ben and Gwen relaxed and watched the television talking and telling jokes until the phone rang. Ben sighed to him self and said "Gwen, could you get that?" Gwen giggled and said "No, you get it dweeb!" Ben sighed even more said "Stop calling me that doofus!" Gwen laughed and said "you stop calling me doofus and get the phone!" Ben sighed and walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Said Ben in a calm voice. "Hey, is Gwen there?" said someone on the other line. "Yes, but first who is this?" said Ben a bit confused. "it is me, Kevin." Ben laughed and said putting a hand over the talk part of the phone. "Gwen, its keeevvviinn." Gwen sighed and said "what could he want?" Ben laughed and said "Maybe a date!" Ben starting laughing hard. Gwen elbowed Ben right in the stomach making him wince and she got up to the phone.

Gwen sighed and picked up the phone saying "Yes, Kevin?" Kevin on the other line laughed and said "Just checking up on ya." Ben limped back over to the couch saying "Stop doing that!" Gwen laughed making Kevin confused. "What are you laughing about?" Kevin said in a light tone making Gwen reply quickly, "Oh, nothing."

Kevin replied with "Alright, well I got to go." Gwen nodded and said "sure thing."

Ben walked over by the phone and slammed it on the holder saying "Enough talking, I got to go to the football game with Kevin." Gwen's eyes shot open and said "Kevin is going to be there?" Ben sighed and said "yes."

Gwen jumped in joy and said "lets go!" Ben laughed and said "alright, wait a minute." Gwen nodded and ran towards her room to get her formal clothes, While Ben went to his room to get his football uniform and his football.

Ben and Gwen finished and went straight out the door talking about how football is cool, and how stupid it is. Gwen and Ben shared some laughs and got on their bicycle and started to ride to the football field at their school.

Ben and Gwen peacefully rode to the football field until Ben hit a bump in the road and fell off his bike and hit a rock. Gwen quickly got off of her bike and ran towards Ben who was on the ground with with his hands on his knee bleeding a little bit and wincing in pain.

Gwen got her first aid kit out of the back of her bicycle and ran towards ben and tried putting a bandaid and some ointment on the cut, but it was no normal cut. The rock was almost plunged in his knee and she said "Its going to be alright, ill take it out." Ben sighed heavily and got a hold of a pile of sand and squeezed it tightly to forget the pain of Gwen picking out the rock and putting a bandaid with ointment on the small wound.

Ben sighed in relief as the rock was thrown across the road and the two hugged and Ben said "thank you Gwen." Gwen laughed and said "You are welcome, just don't call me doofus anymore, doofus."

Ben nodded and Gwen helped Ben get up, right as they were getting up they heard a car coming down the road, Ben gasped and said "hurry!" Gwen picked up her pace and grabbed Ben's shoulder tightly and sprinted over to the other side of the road.

Right as they got out of the road, the car just flung straight by. Gwen was so mad she stood up and yelled at the top of her lungs "Where did you get your driver's license? From a cereal box?"

Ben began to giggle and got up and said "Thanks for the help again." Gwen nodded and said "All in a day's work." The two got up and got on their bikes and rode off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the two finally made it to the football field, Gwen went to the bench and crossed her legs waiting the two boys practice Football. Ben, on the other hand went to the locker and got his Football uniform and everything else that was needed.

Ben went over to the bench and sat down to wait for Kevin to get ready, Gwen looked at Ben and giggled under her breath, Ben sighed and looked at Gwen, "Never see someone in a Football uniform?"

Gwen laughed and said, "Of course, but never one so funny." Ben giggled a little bit and looked at Gwen and said, "Funny, how so?"

Gwen was about to answer, but she saw a boy with black hair run across the field, it was Kevin.

Kevin walked up to the two and saw Ben in the suit, he laughed too and Ben sighed and said to Kevin and Gwen, "why do you have to.. LAUGH AT ME!?"

Kevin stopped laughing and looked at Ben and said, "Dang man, sorry." Gwen said the same thing, after a moment of silence Kevin and Gwen looked at each other and giggled under their breath.

The two boys shook hands and sprinted into the field, after about an hour of practicing, the two fell on their back and Gwen had her eyes almost closed but everything was interrupted when an explosion was heard and Gwen jumped up and almost in an instant she was behind Kevin and Ben, who were ready to fight, though tired.

The smoke raised to the air then suddenly stopped, the smoke as if it was alive, formed a figure, the figure was in the shape of Ben.

Ben looked up and sighed, it was shiri (An enemy I made up). Shiri looked down and charged towards Ben and Kevin, Gwen fell back as she felt something throw her down on the ground, Shiri was so fast that Ben and Kevin did not even notice him, the two ran towards Shiri, who was holding Gwen by the neck and in the air.

Gwen screamed and kicked as hard as she could, even tried to bite Shiri's hand, nothing worked until Ben got in front of Kevin and pounced on Shiri, causing Gwen to be let go and Shiri fall on the ground.

With one good punch to the face, Shiri had his head into the dirt and he slowly dissolved into the ground, like water.

Kevin got to the scene and saw that Ben was on the ground and Shiri was gone, Kevin looked up at Gwen who was helping get up, his hand was bleeding from the punch he threw at Shiri.

Kevin ran to the two and gave Ben an thumbs up and helped Ben get to the Bench, Gwen sat down next to Ben and wrapped one arm around him and said, "Are you okay cousin?"

Ben looked up at her and smiled, "I'm alright, are you?" Gwen nodded and held Ben's hand in hers and Started to bandage it, the whole time Ben was looking at Gwen smiling.

_God, bless this Kid, she is truly a brilliant one, thank you for making her my cousin and giving her a caring, motherly Attitude... sometimes._

Gwen finished up the bandaging and she said, "There ya go!" Ben wrapped his arms around Gwen and hugged her tightly and said, "Thanks."

Kevin looked at the two and laughed, "You two look funny hugging like that." Almost instantly, Gwen's hand was on Kevin's face and slapped him.

Kevin winced and grabbed Gwen's wrist in anger, Ben grabbed Kevin's arm and almost ripped his hand from Gwen's wrist.

Kevin looked at Ben laughing and said, "Oh, did Gwen's hero come?" For saying that, Kevin got a good punch in the arm by Ben… and Gwen.

Kevin grunted and said, "What ever, oh and Gwen, forget you!" Gwen looked at Kevin and stuck out her tongue, "Forget you too!"

Kevin got on his bike and rode off. Gwen looked at Ben then hugged him, Ben looked at Gwen and hugged her back, "Lets go home." Gwen nodded and the two got on their bikes and rode home.


End file.
